War of Badassity
by KawaiiBunnie
Summary: When two new students transfer to West City High, Trunks and Goten are faced with relationship drama, while the Z Warriors are faced with a different drama from the same kids and their father. This family moved into Capsule Corp. as a worker's family; however they bring trouble. The possibility of a war is at hand. The War of Badassity. *This story centers around OCs*


"Dad, are you guys coming?" I yelled out the car window. I heard a faint "Calm your tits!" That was my brother, of course. He walked out of the house carrying a couple suitcases and sat them by mine.

"You're so impatient, Aya" He scolded.

"It isn't my fault this is taking so damn long." I replied.

"I know how you feel." He said, getting in.

"Pfft, you just finished getting ready yourself, Ryo." After a few more minutes, our dad finally came out of the house with his suitcases.

"Ok! Time to go~" Dad sang. He took out his box of capsules and pushed a button on each suitcase. The suitcases turned into capsules, and he put them in his box.

Dad got in the driver's seat. "Are you two ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Ryo and I replied in sync.

"All right, onwards to West City!"

* * *

_After 5 hours of flying and weird family conversation, we finally made it to West City._

"Ahh, finally, the city!" I squealed, "It's even bigger in person!"

"Yeah, that's kind of how life works." Ryo scoffed.

"Don't be a douche, Ryo." I complained.

"Yeah, don't be a douche, Ryo." Dad laughed. "Oh, here's the place."

"Whoa..." Ryo and I breathed at the sight.

"Capsule Corporation.. I never thought it'd be so huge..." I admitted.

"It's quite the beauty, eh?" Dad smiled.

"Quite." Ryo and I replied. Our father works for Capsule Corporation. He was manager of our town's capsule shop, but a worker in West City had to move near our town to care for a sick family member, so he and Dad switched working areas since we were willing to move. Dad will now be working at the official Capsule Corp. building.

Dad parked the flying car and put it in its capsule once we got out. "I wonder what the Briefs are like.." I thought aloud.

"I heard they have a son our age, Aya." Ryo mentioned. "I bet he's a total geek." He added, laughing.

"Yeah, probably."

"Now, you two don't get us thrown out for being rude to their son." Dad laughed.

We walked to the main entrance to Capsule Corporation. So, yeah, the biggest building. As we walked in the doors, the receptionist lady smiled at the sight of the new worker, whom she recognized from previous meetings.

"Hello, Jyarr, it's nice to see you again."

"Ditto." Dad replied, earning a facepalm from us kids.

"Ahh, same as always I see." She said with a light laugh. "Mrs. Brief is busy in the lab, so she told me to inform you that she'll have a family meet up with yours for dinner at 6:15. Here are key cards to your home." She gave us each cards. "Touya, will you show them to their place?"

A man dressed formally, Touya, came over to us. "Right this way, if you will." He said politely.

"Dayum, you're well trained." Dad said as he followed Touya.

"Dad!" Ryo and I hissed. "He is so unprofessional." I added.

"For real." Ryo agreed.

Capsule Corp. is insanely huge. I never thought it would be so vast. We were given our own living area on the level below the Brief family's, where the workers and their families live. There are rooms along the curved walls with a comfortably sized hallway. Everything has a hi-tech feel.

I inserted the card to our door in a card slot. The small screen above the keypad told me to set a 4 digit passcode. "Oh, boy.." I muttered. Before I could decide, Dad reached over my shoulder and entered "4321".

"Dad, are you fucking serious? We might as well have no passcode." Ryo said.

"It's like '1234', but backwards. Genius~." Dad applauded himself and opened our door.

We walked in and oogled the living room area. Everything was clearly expensive. "Look. At. That. T.V." Ryo enunciated while pointing at the TV. It was huge. It took up nearly an entire wall. Ryo ran over to it and kissed the screen.

"Be careful, you may get moron all over it." I said as I walked through more of the house. "Hey, this room's mine!" I yelled from a room. "Ohh, yeah." I admired the room. The bed was king sized, I had my own TV, my own fancy bathroom, a huge walk in closet, and a frickin mini fridge. Hell yeah.

Dad got the master bedroom, although it wasn't much different from the other rooms. Ryo was left with the room beside mine, and was just as impressed. "Dudes," Dad began, "We fucking scored!" We exchanged one big, lame, family hi-five.

"What time is it?" Dad asked.

"5 o'clock."

"Ok. We should unpack, then get ready to eat dinner with the Briefs." Dad took out the capsules and gave us ours before leaving to go to his room.

"I can't believe how nice this place is." I said to Ryo as I tossed our capsules. With a 'poof' our suitcases were there.

"I know." He said. "How quickly 'til you think we get kicked out?"

"With the way Dad acts, probably this week."

"Hey! You two know I can hear you!" Dad yelled from his room. We all laughed and finished our unpacking.

* * *

"It's 5:45 now. We should get ready to go eat." Dad said.

"How should we dress? Is it formal or not?" Ryo questioned.

"I have no fucking idea. Just wear a nice shirt and jeans. That way we look like we tried." Dad instructed. With a laugh, we once again parted ways.

I looked at my clothes. "Umm.." I grabbed a white tank, a black see through overshirt with a collar, and a high-waisted skirt. "And now~" I dragged out, putting on my tights that had black hearts on them. I put my hair in twin tails. "Perfect." I said as I tied my boots.

Ryo had a black shirt and black jeans on. His shining diamond necklace stood out. Dad was in a white button up and dark blue-jeans with his hair combed back. We all looked nice.

"Well. There's the door." Ryo motioned to it.

"No shit." Dad said, leaving. We followed behind him to the lady at the front desk. "Where should we go for dinner?"

"Oh, Touya, will you lead them to the dining hall?" She, once again, asked the polite man.

He took us through a few rooms to get to the hall. It was, of course, huge and fancy. "The Briefs will be here shortly." And, with that, Touya left.

We took our seats and waited for them. After only a couple minutes, they arrived. We stood up to greet them.

"Hello, Jyarr." Bulma greeted, "This is my husband Vegeta."

"Nice to make your acquaintance. I'm Jyarr." Dad said politely. Wait...politely? Politely?! Ryo and I looked at our father as if he was another man. "These are my two children. This is Ryo," he said, putting his hand on Ryo's shoulder, "and this is Aya."

"Nice to meet you." We said politely.

"Nice to meet you, too." Bulma smiled. Vegeta just nodded. "Please, have a seat" We sat down once again. "Our son Trunks will be here shortly, but we'll begin without him."

The meal was served and we had awkward small talk. The door to the room opened, and in stepped a young man.

_'Oh dayumm.'_ I thought while eyeing the guy.

"Oh, Trunks! Finally! What took you so long, Son?" Bulma griped.

"Chi-Chi called. You know how difficult it is to get _her_ off the phone."

_'Wait. This is their son? The supposed-to-be geek? But.. he's hot.' _My thoughts were going crazy. I didn't understand.

"Ohh. Well, this is Jyarr. He's the new worker. These are his kids Ryo and Aya." Bulma introduced us.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Trunks." He introduced himself and sat down.

"So, what did Chi-Chi want, Son?"

"She said they needed to do some shopping in the city, so they would stop by sometime tomorrow." Trunks explained.

Bulma was clearly happy, "Oh, that's lovely!" The table's small talk continues, Bulma doing most of the talking, and Vegeta doing none. In fact, Vegeta looked pretty upset to be here. _'I wonder if he's always like this'_ I thought.

"So, Ryo, Aya how old are you guys?" Bulma asked.

"We're both 17." Ryo replied.

"That's the same as Trunks! Will you two be attending West City High School?"

"Yes, we will. Beginning Monday." I informed her.

"How cool is that, Trunks? You'll have new classmates!" Bulma was...overly excited.

Dinner came to an end, and Ryo, Father, and I went to our house door. "Something about Vegeta bothered me." I told them.

"It was probably that pissy look he had on his face the entire time. Maybe he's afraid I'm going to steal his wife." Dad smirked.

"As if, Dad" Ryo said. I entered our passcode, but pushed "Change Passcode". "What are you doing, Aya?"

"You'll see," I said, pushing numbers. "1..2..3..1..The month and day Mom passed.."

**Hellooo, FanFic Readers! What do you think? :D I hope you guys like this. I don't like reading many stories with OCs in them, but I hope this is enjoyable. I am in love with Jyarr's personality. XD Oh, this teen Trunks took more after Mirai Trunks instead of the mega nerd. lol Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
